


Mr Photographer

by aikoasahi95



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikoasahi95/pseuds/aikoasahi95
Summary: Iruka was asked by his bestfriend to be the photographer for her wedding, and he gladly accepted the request. But on the day of the wedding, someone caught his eyes and it pained him.Maybe, accepting her request to be the photographer is the worst decision he ever makes.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kakairu version for my fanfic from other account. Hope you will enjoy reading this. Pretty OOC, I guess. But I will try my best to make them more like their original characters.

_"I'm going to get married next week!"_

Iruka still can't believe the pretty and cute bestfriend of his is going to get married next week. When she told him, he was too shocked to even say anything. Her voice was too bright, which was kinda rare, because she is a serious and kind type of a girl, but he gotta admit it, when she gets into her playful mode, she can be better than him, sometimes.

But yeah, it is a shock, really. Until now, Iruka will still giggle to himself thinking of how his bestfriend will look like in a wedding dress, how will she cope being a wife and maybe, a mother soon. He laughs even more when he thinks of her bulging stomach later when she gets pregnant.

But he wonders, what kind of a man is her husband? He must be very handsome and tolerable enough to put up with her temper. She loves perfection, and that's what lacking in Iruka.

He still remembers, when they were still in university, many male students would ask him for her number. She is popular among male students and some were even jealous at him for being close with her.

It was funny though. The both of them become bestfriends because of his hobby to take photos.

_Leaning his back against the shady tree, Iruka watched the beautiful scenery of the lake in front of him. The blue skies looked so peaceful, so did the lake. There were birds chirping which sounded beautiful to his ears._

_He was about to close his eyes to inhale the fresh air and enjoy the moment, but then, he heard sounds of a girl chuckling. He opened his eyes instantly and saw a petite and pretty girl was talking to her phone while walking near the lake, not far from his place._

_Her voice was nice and the sound of her chuckles brought some sort of happy feeling to him. When he stared at her face, he was naturally mesmerized by her. Her face is round, with a bit puffed cheeks and her smile was strikingly beautiful._

_His hand reached for the camera in his bag and sneakily snapped a few photos of her pretty back, as she was backfacing him at that time. When she turned around, he snapped a few more. He looked back at the photos and smiled contentedly._

_The photos turned out stunning. Like, very stunning. With the blue skies as the background and her pretty figure, it was perfect._

_Somehow, that moment marked the time Iruka started to take photos of her. Since that time, he began taking photos of her secretly. Turned out, she took the same class as him in 'English' subject, so he got a lot more opportunities to take photos of her._

_He didn't know why, but he just loved it. Taking photos of her, recording every move of her, because everything that she did was beautiful._

_People would think he is a stalker, because of his hobby. And that's why, one day, she unexpectedly caught him._

_"Hey, I've been noticing how you always look at my direction, so I wonder if you're looking at me. I just want to ensure this, because my friends keep telling me about you. They say you are a stalker, but I think you aren't," she muttered after the class ended, when everyone already went home._

_Iruka bit his lower lip, "I'm sorry, I-"_

_She snatched the camera from his bag and turned it on, before her face blushed red. She glanced at him and asked, "Since when have you been taking my photos?" She kept scrolling all of the photos, "You are good in finding the right angle. All of the photos are beautiful," she shyly smiled, "Even I look extremely pretty in here..."_

_He also laughed, "You are pretty, naturally. That's why I love taking your photos. I'm sorry if I'm being rude-"_

_She shook her head with a soft smile, "No, it's fine. If this is just a hobby, then, I'm more than willing to be your model," she chuckled and so did him._

_"I'm sorry, I'm just kidding," she smiled before giving back the camera to him, "You are talented to be a photographer. I'm anticipating your masterpiece works in the future."_

_"Thank you," he extended his hand to hers, "I'm Iruka, by the way."_

_Just like that, the both of them got closer and more closer, from just sharing glances to sharing opinion and studying together, eating together and when they graduated, they still keep in contact, although they rarely spend time together. But as time goes by, the both of them seldom texting each other, as both are busy with their works. She left him with a message telling him that she got a work as a secretary at a top company._

It was the last text ever from her. And after 4 years, only then, she texted him back. Telling him about her soon-to-be marriage.

Up to this time, he is still in shock. The wedding will be held tomorrow and he is still laughing while cleaning the lenses of his camera.

"I hope your husband is more handsome than me, or I will laugh at you forever," he mumbles as he remembers when she excitedly told him that she would find a handsome husband while Iruka said he would find a very pretty wife, way prettier than her, so that, they could compare and mock each other. It is immature, he knows, but still, it was such a good memory.

When the both of them keep bickering with each other, when she would hit his head for making such lame jokes, when he would tease her for not knowing how to dance. She was really bad in dancing and he would always tease her for that, especially during class meeting or dinner. He would always ask her to dance, and she would say, "Do you want to die?"

She is a tough girl, he loves it. 

He smiles again, and turns off the lights after cleaning the stuff.

* * *

It is the wedding day.

Iruka looks at the reflection of himself in the mirror and smiles happily. It is her wedding, and he can't wait for it. For some unknown reason, he is anxious to go there. And he keeps rubbing the scar over his nose, a habit he finds very hard to stop whenever he is nervous or shy. But, for what reason could it make him to feel like this? He really has no idea.

Inhaling deeply, he looks at his phone to see if he has any messages or notifications. _There's nothing._ Grabbing all of his needed stuff, he comes out of his house and gets into the car before driving to her house, praying that everything will be going well today. _Hopefully._

He is in awe when he looks at the surrounding of the wedding ceremony. Her house is very big, beautifully decorated. His smile grows even wider when he sees her, at one corner of her house. 

She is walking downstairs with her white gown and she looks spectacularly stunning. She also smiles at him, her cheeks reddened shyly as she spots him there. She waves her hand, "You arrive early."

As soon as he arrives in front of her, he grins, "There's a bright light coming from your face. You are so beautiful..."

She giggles, "Come on, stop it. I've had enough of it. You always tell me that, and I almost get sick of it."

He chuckles, "But it's the truth."

"Fine," she beams, "Oh, I would like you to come with me. I just realized that I haven't introduced you to my future husband."

"Oh yeah," he smiles teasingly, "I thought you are afraid you will lose the bet, that's why you don't want me to see him."

She shakes her head, "Nahhh. Not at all. I'm sure you will lose, instead. He is a very handsome man. Well, if you remove that fucking mask from his face, that is."

Iruka's eyes turn round, "M- mask?" _No way..._

She chuckles, "Yeah, for some unknown reasons, he always has a mask over his face. I can only see what's underneath the mask once. And that's only because I have to."

"Whatever you say, bride-to-be..." Iruka decides not to ask further. _Please, it can't be him... Please not him..._

"So come on, let's go," she takes his hand, not noticing the slight tremor he had and brings him to one of the rooms in the house.

When she slides open the door, his eyes widen in shock as soon as his eyes catch a somewhat familiar silver hair and a black mask covering half his face. _He is...really...the groom?_

The groom still doesn't notice his presence as he is busy looking at his phone screen.

"Kakashiii," she calls him adorably before glancing at Iruka to form a soft smile, "Come here," she grabbed Iruka's hands to approach her lover while whining, "Come on, why is the mask still there?"

Kakashi smiles fondly as he lifts up his head while her whiny voice complaining, but then, his smile gradually fades away once he saw Iruka behind her.

"This is Iruka, the photographer that I told you the other days," she says, "Today, he will take beautiful photos of us."

Kakashi is as speechless as Iruka, but the groom remains his calm and replies with his lazy voice, "Didn't you say his name is Karasu or something?"

"Oh, it's his nickname in photography," she gladly explains to him not yet noticing the cold glances between the two.

Kakashi snorts, " _Karasu_... A crow?" he scans Iruka up and down mockingly, "Fit you well." And his dark blue eyes quietly assessing Iruka's nose scar. _It's really Iruka. No doubt anymore._

Iruka bits his own lips, silently scanning Kakashi's totally new appearance, some kind of transformation, he guesses. _He looks fairer, taller, bigger. And yet much more beautiful. Though the scar over his eyes and that mask are still there._

"Can he even do a good job though?" Kakashi asks as he crosses his arms with judging stare at Iruka.

"Of course he will-," she stops answering as she finally realizes the high tension between the two males.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She looks at the both of them, "Perhaps, do you guys already know each other?"

Kakashi eyes the photographer with menacing glare, "Yeah, we know each other. Too well."

And Iruka just wants to run away from this place.


	2. Chapter 2

"How.. Do you guys know each other?" She asks, with a slightly worried expression on her face while looking at the two boys.

Kakashi grabs her waist to stand close to him, purposely lacing his fingers with hers, his eyes never left the photographer.

Iruka tries to force out a smile as he looks at her, avoiding the intimidating gaze from Kakashi, "Kahyo, we are just close friends from middle school to high school."

Kakashi scoffs, "Yeah, of course. Close friends."

"But the expression on both of your faces don't tell the same," she mutters, "Is everything okay?"

The both of them nod and she feels defeated already, knowing how stubborn both of the boys are.

"Alright then," Kahyo sighs, "You guys better be, or I will kill the both of you." Fortunately, her words are able to turn the tense atmosphere into a better one, as the both of them laugh, even in a bitter way.

Suddenly, the door opens and Kakashi's mom appears with a warm smile toward the bride and her son, "Get prepared, the ceremony will start soon," but when she spots Iruka there, her eyes widen in shock, "Iruka?"

The said man forces out a bright smile before bowing at her, "Hello, Mrs. Hatake."

"It's been a very long time since I last saw you, Iruka. How have you been?" She asks with her motherly smile while patting his shoulder.

The bride smiles and glances at Kakashi but seeing how uncomfortable the latter looks made her wonder; what kind of relationship did the two actually have? Why are the both of them looking so awkward and tense with each other?

"I'm living very well, Mrs. Hatake. As you can see, I will be the photographer for this wedding," he says and lifts up his camera.

She chuckles, "Oh, I see. It's good then. I know, the pictures will surely be pretty."

Iruka smiles and peers at Kakashi, but his smile fades away because the silver haired man looks as if he just wishes for Iruka to disappear already.

"Okay, then. We should get ready for the ceremony. Almost all of the guests are already here," his mom says and tells the newlyweds to prepare themselves.

Capturing the photos of this wedding is like the hardest ever thing for Iruka to do. He never expects this kind of situation. 

When the lovebirds finally vows their love for each other and thus, officially getting married, Iruka feels like his life is crumbling down.

Only then, he starts to feel sorrow and jealousy seeing his bestfriend and her husband.

Only then, he starts to realize that he is never happy with the fact that she is getting married.

Or maybe, it's not her, but Kakashi.

Iruka shakes his head, trying his best to stay professional as he is and focuses on his job to capture every beautiful moment of the beautiful lovers. Yeah, both of them are beautiful. _One with long brunette hair and the other with shining silver hair. Just like how it should be between us, but-_

Iruka snaps out of it quickly. He is working, for fucks sake. When he looks up, he notices that Kakashi finally lets the mask down, resting lower against his neck.

_He finally exposed his gorgeous face to the world._

He also watches anxiously as Kakashi begins to grab his wife's waist closer and every second both of their lips getting closer, Iruka feels like his heart is shattering into pieces. Somehow, he manages to lift up his camera and captures it, the photo of both of them kissing.

However, he doesn't know why, but Kakashi looks extremely passionate during the kiss, he even deepens the kiss, and in some ways, Iruka notices how Kakashi's eyes are 'eating' him up instead while kissing her.

It's like Kakashi wants to show off to him.

And Iruka feels a deep pain inside his heart.

But he knows, he has to brush it aside and act like nothing is bothering him, in order to carry on with this job. For his bestfriend. Yes, it's for Kahyo.

During the photoshoot, Iruka himself wonders how does he manage to act so professional in front of Kakashi? He is just so thankful that he doesn't waver at all in front of the groom.

Watching from his camera lense both of them being so close, in an intimate posture for the photoshoot, he can't help feeling bitter but the sight of it is very beautiful, he can't even deny it.

He captures it, he even instructs them for various kind of postures and mostly intimate ones and somehow, he can spot that Kakashi is blushing. _Well, that's new. I guess, since his mask is gone, each of his expression become as clear as water now._

"Kakashi, stare at her lovingly and Kahyo, you just look to the front," Iruka says with a light smile at them and he notices once again how red Kakashi looks, "I would like it if the both of you gets even more close than this position."

And he sees Kakashi's reluctant gaze upon him, before he forces himself to move closer to his wife. She softly chuckles, "This is already close, how much close do you want?"

"Shut up, Kahyo, and just listens to the photographer here," Iruka jokingly scolds her and she giggles again, "Alright, I'm sorry, Mr. Photographer."

And when Iruka looks back from his camera lense, he once again notices how Kakashi's stare toward her is very adorable and he looks perfect looking at her like that. It makes he wonder, is that how Kakashi looks at him back then? 

"Then, switch your role. I mean, now, Kahyo stares at Kakashi and Kakashi looks to the front," Iruka says again and for a split second, his brown eyes meet with Kakashi's and it feels like, there is nothing else going on in the world at that time. Only the gaze counts.

Kahyo looks at her husband, as Iruka instructed her to while Kakashi looks to the front. It's not long before Iruka realizes that Kakashi is staring at him instead. And it makes Iruka shudder. The camera almost falls from his hold.

"Alright, then, the both of you look at each other, and shows off your affection to each other, in your own way," Iruka says and he hates that his voice is shaking a little, that his instruction is no more like instruction.

Oblivious to everything, Kahyo shyly chuckles, "It is embarassing, Iruka~"

Kakashi also chuckles looking at her getting reddened. "Let's do it like we always do..."

She smiles meaningfully at her husband before nodding. Iruka also forms a small smile when the both of them lock their eyes, looking at each other deeply in their eyes.

_Click!_

Iruka smiles sincerely, _This is really... Very heartwarming and beautiful._

When the ceremony ends and there are not much guests left, Kakashi and Kahyo are busy receiving the congratulation words and such from the remaining guests while Iruka is at the outside of her house, leaning himself against the wall at the balcony there.

He lets out a soft sigh as he thinks of everything that happened today and the past.

Indeed, Kakashi changes a lot. He is no more an innocent and easy-to-be-deceived young boy from back then. He is now a successful successor of a big company, Hatake Holdings owned by his father, where Kahyo works at. And based on what he heard from Kakashi's mother, Kahyo is the secretary of that company, and they fell in love with each other from the first glance. 

Yeah, it's the typical love story, where the secretary and boss of the company fall in love with each other, but hearing how much obstacles and whatnot, Iruka can't help feeling happy that finally, both of them end up getting married to each other.

Kakashi deserves to be happy, and Kahyo is the only one who can make him happy, so Iruka is truly contented with it.

However, his deep thought is interrupted when he feels a poke from beside him. When he tilts his head, he sees Kahyo smiling at him, "So, here you are, Mr. Photographer~"

Iruka beams, "Yeah, here I am. Why?"

She smiles, "I've been trying to find you everywhere but you can't be found. Turn out, you are here," she stands beside him, also leaning against the wall, "You look so deep in thought. What are you thinking about?"

Iruka laughs, "I'm thinking about how are you going to be a good wife to Kakashi. And later on, you will get pregnant. I can't wait for that moment."

She flashes a sheepish smile, "Why?"

He turns to look at her and leans closer to her ear before whispering, "I want to capture photos of your bulging tummy..."

Kahyo snorts, "Yah!"

Iruka smiles widely, "That's the only time you will get fat, so I have to snap the precious moment-"

"You will never change, huh?" Kahyo crosses her arms, "Always like to tease me like this," her voice suddenly turns weaker, "Do you perhaps, like me?"

"What? Me? Liking you? What in the world?" Iruka acts surprised and she laughs, "You know, when your fangirls back in the university asked you what kind of girls do you like, you said, you will tease the person you like a lot, something like that..."

Iruka shakes his head, "Impossible, you are not my type, Kahyo. Just go back to your husband and love him with all your might."

"Love him with all my might," she chuckles, "Of course I will. He is my husband now."

Iruka smiles again and he is shocked when she suddenly rests her head against his shoulder. And he is more shocked when he can feel something wet against his shirt. He turns his head toward her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

He doesn't wait anymore to grab her face, caressing her wet cheeks worriedly, "Hey, stupid, why are you crying?"

The tears just roll down her cheeks, she doesn't know how will they stop, "I'm sorry, I-"

Iruka wipes the tears off her face before pulling her into his arms, rubbing her back, "It's okay, I understand."

"What do you understand, Iruka? No, you don't understand anything," she murmurs.

"This is your happiest day, right? You shouldn't cry like a baby," he snickers, "No, it's not like a baby. Baby is cute but you look so ugly when you cry-"

"Yah!" She lightly punches his shoulder.

Iruka laughs, "That's it. Back to your true self. Tough, fierce. Not emotional like this," and she also smiles hearing it, "Okay, fine, Iruka."

"And you know that I'm only kidding just now," he rubs her back again, "In fact, you are pretty. Always pretty."

She giggles, "There you go again," she frees herself from the hug delicately, "I'm flattered, really. But luckily, I'm not one of your fangirls."

"Why are you not one of my fangirls?"

"Because I don't want to be broken-hearted later on," she jokes.

"Come on~"

"Just kidding," she warmly smiles as she pats his head, "It's because I'm your bestfriend."

She suddenly hugs his arm in a cute way, "So now, let's go in. I want to take a picture with you and Kakashi."

Iruka widens his eyes, "W- what? With Kakashi? N-no-"

She shakes her head firmly, "No objection..."

"But Kakashi will not like it-"

Her lips curves upward, "Hm, not likely. In fact, he is the one who wants us to take a picture together."

"R-really?"

She nods before dragging him inside and they meet with Kakashi in front of the bridal bed, with his face shoved behind an orange book.

Kakashi puts aside the book and frowns, "What take you guys so long?"

Kahyo sniggers, "I'm sorry~" and she shakes her head at the sight of the orange book. A porn novel, at that.

Kakashi glances at Iruka and forms a slight smile before she takes Iruka's camera and lifts it up to take a photo of them. She is in the middle, while the both of them are standing a little bit behind her.

"The both of you, more closer, please," she scolds the both of them for being in a very awkward distance from each other.

Iruka and Kakashi move closer to her and somehow, Kakashi's hand accidentally touches Iruka's and the both of them naturally look at each other, before they look to the front back when she cheerfully says, "Smile, 1,2,3!"

_Click!_

* * *

Iruka lies on the bed in his room and smiles sadly. A very long day has passed.

Then, he opens his drawer before taking out a stack of old pictures and a stack of other pictures.

He puts each photo on his bed, and smiles reluctantly.

They are Kakashi's and Kahyo's photos.

Kakashi's are from when they were together during middle school and high school while Kahyo's are from their university life together.

Truthfully, Kakashi is the same case like Kahyo's. 

Iruka likes to take pictures of Kakashi, of whatever he is doing, because he looks good in whatever he does.

_Always so hip, like what Gai always said about him._

_And now, the both of you get married to each other. Both of my muses get married to each other. How painfully beautiful is that?_

But because of his own mistake, Iruka lost the other boy. He regrets a lot for what he did to Kakashi, but the past is in the past. There's nothing that he can do in order to change it.

And he thinks, it's nice to see that Kakashi is happy now.

He still remembers, the last time he saw Kakashi, the latter was crying endlessly in the rain and he left the silver haired boy coldly just like that.

He left Kakashi heartbroken. And maybe, what Kahyo said is true. 

_Because I don't want to be broken-hearted later on._


	3. Chapter 3

**_[ Let's go to Konoha night club. The kids are all gonna be there tonight. ]_ **

Iruka looks at the text message from Genma and ponders for awhile before replying.

**_[ Is Kakashi gonna be there too? ]_ **

Quickly, a reply is sent back to him. Iruka smiles, thinking of how Genma is still so eager, even from back then, when they are still in the middle and high school. 

**_[ No, he said he's not coming. Gai, Obito, Raidou, Asuma, Aoba and Ibiki are all there, so you must come! This time, it's compulsary! ]_ **

Iruka smiles again, knowing how much Genma hates him for always skipping their group meeting everytime. He only comes whenever Genma said Kakashi will not come. He doesn't know why, he just feels that he is not ready to face Kakashi again, after what he did to the other back then.

And when they met back during his marriage two weeks ago, Iruka is sure that Kakashi still cannot forgive him. He sighs, what is he expecting? The thing is, he is the one who never asks for Kakashi's apology, so why would the latter forgive him?

**_[ Okay, I will come. ]_ **

By the time he sends the reply, he knows Genma must be rejoicing in joy once he read the reply from Iruka. The photographer giggles to himself as he thought of his bestfriend's bright personality. 

That night, Iruka comes to the nightclub as he promised Genma. Without knowing why, he feels anxious again as if something real bad will happen soon and he is right. When he finally finds Genma and the others at one corner of the club, he smiles bitterly as his eyes catches the unwanted handsome figure sitting beside Gai there.

_Of course. What do I expect? Wherever there is Gai, there will also be Kakashi._

The silver haired man is sporting a black HBA shirt with jeans. His mask is no longer there, completely showing off his spectacular look. And Iruka can't deny that Kakashi looks extremely handsome tonight. More than ever.

Obito waves his hands at the photographer happily as he spotted Iruka who is standing deep rooted to the floor, watching them in disbelief. Iruka bits his lower lip before stepping toward them with a heavy heart. His eyes are plastered toward Genma the entire time, glaring at the latter for basically lying to him about Kakashi's presence in the group meeting at the nightclub.

"Hey, what's with that sour face?" Asuma asks after huffing a puff of smoke and looks at Iruka who is still glaring at Genma.

Kakashi also looks at Iruka and forms a small smile while the others are all anxiously watching the whole event as they remembers the crisis between Iruka and Kakashi. They don't really know the full story because none of the two are willing to tell, but they do know that Iruka and Kakashi are not in a good term.

Iruka sighs and hisses at the bandana haired man, "Genma, you sneaky little fella... I thought you said Kakashi is not gonna be here?"

Genma gives a sorry look to his bestfriend, "I'm sorry, Iruka, but I have to lie, or else you're not going to come here."

Iruka sighs, "And I thought you are the last person who is going to lie to me..."

"So what if I'm here?" Kakashi asks instead, his gaze challenging, "We are here to celebrate my marriage, so if you are uncomfortable, just go back home."

Iruka looks at Kakashi for a second and backs off, "Okay, just celebrate all you want. I'm off."

He is about to leave but then, Raidou grabs his wrist, "Hey, Iruka.. Please don't be like this. Please, just tonight, let's enjoy ourselves like the old days."

"Yeah, besides, it's been a long time since we last met you, all of us miss you like crazy," Aoba mutters as he fixes his sunglass.

"Keep your temper to yourself for once, will you?" The big guy, Ibiki says without much expression, though Iruka is very much taken aback by that.

Gai clears his throat and lets out an awkward laugh, "Iruka, come on! Please stay for tonight! The night is still young. We should always–"

He lets out a soft sigh, muting whatever the hell Gai is saying and sits at the empty seat between Aoba and Raidou who greets him with a warm smile.

The celebration party is going on well, from what Iruka sees. Everyone is happy, chatting with each other, playfully teasing each other, just like the old days. The only difference is, Kakashi and Iruka are not talking to each other. Both are ignoring each other's presence, both are only stealing each other's glances from time to time, both are too full with their ego.

When Kakashi leaves to the bathroom, Iruka lets out a relieved sigh before downing a glass of whiskey on the table.

"Can't the both of you make up?" Asuma suddenly asks after his cigarette is thrown onto the ashtray on the table, clearly he is irritated with the two's tense atmosphere which somehow reduces the joy of the party.

Iruka looks at him and shakes his head, "I don't think he will forgive me."

"Even I don't know the story, but shouldn't you try to ask for his forgiveness first? Only then we will know if he will forgive you or not." Obito smiles proudly, as if he just offered a very useful solution.

"But didn't you see his reaction just now? It's obvious he hates me," Iruka replies with his face red as fuck from all the attention directed toward him all of the sudden.

"It's because of your own cold treatment toward him. You act as if you really don't want to see him, when he is just fine with you," Genma says and Iruka rounds his eyes, "He.. Is fine?"

Genma nods, "I told him that you will come and his response was very calm. He smiled, which I think is a good news, right?"

Iruka bits his lower lip before gulping down the alcohol again. All of the guys smile contentedly at Iruka, hoping the photographer will let go of his strong ego and ask for Kakashi's forgiveness. All of them dearly hope for it.

"So now, let's forget everything and enjoy the party, okay?" Aoba says before placing his arm over Iruka's shoulder.

"You guys still remember when Iruka and Kakashi fight in front of the Principal back then?" Gai asks with a hearty smile, "What a lovely memory."

"Yeah, right. Didn't you guys also not talking to each other for about two weeks because of that?" Ibiki reminds them with an amused laugh.

"Damn, my old man said that moment when Iruka stepped up to confront Kakashi still lives rent free in his mind," Asuma reveals, "He cannot ever forget Kakashi's dumbfounded face toward Iruka. It was the first time ever for him to see anyone defying that brat."

Iruka sheepishly smiles remembering it.

"What happened again? I can barely remember it," Obito asks.

"You weren't there. That's why you have no idea," Gai inquires him kindly and the rest chuckle together.

At that time, Kakashi arrives back and takes his seat beside Gai again. He asks as everyone suddenly turns silent, "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing important. We were just reminiscing about old memories," Gai tells him and pats him softly on the shoulder.

"Well... Enough about that," Raidou starts the conversation again, "I honestly never thought Kakashi is the one who will get married first."

"I know right," Aoba also laughs before eating the chips, "I thought Asuma will be the first to get married."

Asuma chokes on the new cigarette he just lit, "And why the hell would you think it's me?"

"Come on, you have been hounding on Kurenai since the school days," Aoba mutters playfully and Asuma reddens instantly while the others just laugh.

"Yeah, right. I remember seeing the two of you always together looking rather chummy," Kakashi gladly joins the teasing and Asuma smacks him, "You shut up, Kakashi."

"So, when will you propose to her?" Raidou asks instead and Asuma gives up on smoking and smacking everyone. He turns to Iruka who keeps smiling as he watches everyone quietly, enjoying the others' conversation together.

"Anyway, how's your life now, Iruka?" Asuma asks, attempting to diverting the attention from him to Iruka back again.

Iruka looks up, flashing a small smile, "Life is good, so far."

"My old man misses you already. It irritates me actually. He's like, _that Iruka, this Iruka_ , all the time," Asuma sighs heavily, "So, when will you come back to the school?"

"School? For what?" Raidou asks, dumbfounded.

"I sometimes went to school as a substitute teacher," Iruka answers, "Just sometimes, when the school needs me."

"Oh, right. After all, you are the Principal's favorite, Iruka," Genma winks at him and directs his eyes toward Asuma back, "Your old man's favourite~"

Suddenly lifting up his head, Kakashi turns to look at Iruka, a smirk escapes his lips as he asks, "How's Anko?"

Iruka shifts his gaze toward Kakashi with a disbelief look for the unexpected question, just out of nowhere. He never thought Kakashi will attack him like this, especially when he adds, "I heard she is an actress now."

"Yeah, she is an actress-"

"Are you two still together?" Kakashi's question is literally killing him, he really wants to get out of the night club as soon as possible, but Raidou's arm is holding him tight, not letting him go anywhere.

"It's none of your business, Kakashi," Iruka answers and Kakashi chuckles, in not a very good way.

"I thought you told my wife that we are close friends?" Kakashi's question yet again suffocates him, in and out, while the others are only watching, not knowing how to react over this matter.

After all, they are also curious about Iruka's relationship status with Anko.

Jiwon smiles bitterly before he manages to answer, "We are not together anymore." 

Kakashi doesn't know why is he so relieved, but yeah, he has to keep attacking Iruka, he likes it when Iruka is helpless, "That's too bad. But why? Did she ditch you?"

Iruka rolls his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi smirks again, and oh how much Iruka hates it, truly hates it.

"I bet she did. Knowing how much of a bitch she is-"

This time, Iruka cannot hold it any longer. He snaps at Kakashi, voice turning too raspy out of sudden, "Anko is not a bitch!"

Kakashi is amused at how much Iruka gets angry when he insults his beloved ex-girlfriend. Somehow, he feels a sore pain deep in his heart, but he quickly brushes his stupid inner feeling aside.

"Stop it, guys," Ibiki finally interrupts by slamming his fist on the table. For some unknown reasons, he really wants to slap those two now.

Iruka inhales deeply as he tries to calm his heart while Kakashi sighs lightly. 

Iruka gulps down the whole glass again, trying to distract himself from thinking about Kakashi while the others continue to have conversation like before. Iruka turns quiet then and he just drowns himself with the alcohol, not wanting to hear a thing, because the conversation are all about Kakashi's marriage, how did he meet with her, how did they fall in love with each other, which part of Kahyo that makes him to fall hard on her and whatsoever, so Iruka really doesn't want to know, even for a bit.

He does barely hear some words like _Kahyo is extremely pretty when she lets her brown long hair down, she is fierce, but full of warmth and lovely,_ all of them makes Iruka dizzy, because those were what Kakashi used to describe about him.

He also hears when Kakashi tells them about him being the photographer of his wedding and there are gasps everywhere, like it is the most shocking news on the Earth. He can feel the looks from the others, especially from Genma, who knows him well enough to understand how he is feeling, as of now.

In fact, Genma is the only one who knows the full story, because Iruka believes him the most and lets him know. Genma is the person who sees Iruka crying like there's no tomorrow that night, and Genma is the only person who knows Iruka's real feeling.

"Why is it so hard for you to ask for his forgiveness?" Genma asks quietly while the others surround Kakashi to drag him to the dance floor.

"You see, right, it's clear he is still fucking mad at me," Iruka replies.

"You betrayed him for your own good and left him when he needs you the most. If I was him, it will be freaking hard as well for me to forgive you," Genma mutters, "But you see, Iruka. Everyone really wants the both of you to get in the track back like before. It hurts us to see you two like this."

"I know it's hard, that's why I can't face him yet. I will wait until he can forgive me, but seems like it's impossible," he looks at Genma, "But I'm shocked. That he doesn't tell anyone about what I have done to him."

"When you put the drugs in his bag until he gets expelled from high school?" Genma says.

Iruka reluctantly nods. _But if I tell the others, they must be despising me to death._

"That was actually Mizuki, isn't it?" Genma asks curiously, "I recently found out that he just got caught for drug dealing. Ibiki told me, by the way."

Iruka's lips press into a thin line, "Yeah. Tsubaki told me about it."

"You haven't answered the question. It was Mizuki who did that to Kakashi, not you, right?"

Iruka avoids Genma's gaze, "It's not Mizuki's fault-"

"Bullshit!" Genma burst out in anger when Iruka still defended that guy.

The others divert their attention toward the two at the outburst, but Genma quickly sports a playful smile toward them, as a gesture that he was just joking with Iruka.

Turning his attention back to the brunette, Genma asks, "I just have one question though," he observes and tries to assess the usually easy to read Iruka, "Do you love him? Kakashi, I mean,"

Jiwon is speechless with his best friend's question but luckily, a loud cheer from the others interrupting the two's silent discussion.

Abruptly, Iruka stands up, halting the heated conversation between them, before Genma asks, "Where are you going?"

"Toilet."

With that saying, he sluggishly walks away from the table.

He rests his hands on the bathroom sink, his eyes closed, trying to calm his heart and mind. He is pretty drunk already, and now he regrets it for drinking the whole glass of whiskey. He should have stopped from earlier, but Kakashi's shitty attitude toward him just got him crazy mad. And Genma is no better. 

He lifts up his hand to caress his own aching head before he hears the door of the toilet slides open. He ignores it, but when he registers the sound of the door locking, he feels a sudden rush of fear.

Especially when he looks up at the mirror and sees Kakashi standing behind him. With a smirk. This time, it looks very dangerous. Like, really... Dangerous... And somehow, it turns Iruka on.

Maybe it's the effect of the alcohol, but Kakashi really looks gorgeous, even Iruka's vision is getting blurry second by second.

And it's not helping when Kakashi suddenly gives him a back hug, his long pale arms wrap around Iruka's waist, his chin rested on the photographer's shoulder and Iruka feels weak already.

"Doesn't this bring back old memories?" Kakashi's deep voice vibrates sensually in his ear. He is so close, too close.

Kakashi slowly brings his lips to place soft butterfly kisses all over Iruka's tan neck, like he already knows how sensitive the other is at that part of his body. 

The truth is, he knows each part of Iruka's body. Perfectly. 

Kakashi smirks as he remembers it, the time when they were together, the time when they become one in his own bedroom. It is a secret, though. The secret known only to both of them. And Genma, actually.

"Un... Kakashi," his voice ranging from moan to stern tone, "Stop it."

Kakashi smiles as he purrs against Iruka's ear, "Why should I stop if you obviously enjoy it?"

Iruka lets out a soft sigh, "Do you even know what the fuck-" but his question is cut off when Kakashi passionately kisses his nape, in a way that sends shivers down Iruka's spine and he feels lump against Kakashi's strong grasp of his body and when the other gives hot whispers of some inaudible words.

Seeing how frail he looks, Kakashi turns Iruka's body around and forms a soft smile at the latter, "You look so cute when you are helpless like this," he moves closer to the other and Iruka backs away, almost tripping because his butt already hits the washbasin, "As always."

"Kakashi, please," Iruka's voice sounds so weak, Kakashi is satisfied, "Please don't do this."

"Do what, 'Ruka?" He purposely mentions the pet name he used to call Iruka from the past, before his lips moves closer to the other's plump lips, "Is it this?" He pulls Iruka into a deep kiss, a passionate one and it makes Iruka dizzy again with how much he misses it, even he doesn't want to admit it.

"Or this?" As he pulls away, he suddenly kneels down in front of Iruka and unzips the photographer's jeans.

Iruka's eyes widen, "Kakashi! What are you-" but he doesn't get to finish it when the other gropes his awfully hard dick that is hidden under his boxer, "I see you are already this hard, 'Ruka."

He bits his lower lip as he tries his best not to moan in this situation. He cannot let Kakashi wins and he cannot let Kakashi dominates his mind, his body and his heart. Never. Again.

However, his drunk mind apparently is not siding with him this time.

When Kakashi pulls down the boxer, he tastes the tip of Iruka's leaking cock for a second before he gulps down the photographer's cock, bobbing him so hard and fast that he almost gets insane with each strokes he gets from the other.

His moans are loud and his left hand reaches for Kakashi's soft silver hair, tightly grasping his hair as the photographer's dick is sent deep into his throat. The feeling is too much and Iruka feels like he pretty much loses it.

Blame the alcohol effect.

Nevertheless, when Iruka feels like he is about to cum, Kakashi just had to pull away from his dick, with a sly smirk as soon as he spots Iruka's disappointed look. It is very painful and tense, his muscles are aching a lot, not being able to jerk off like that. Kakashi ignores the groan the other is giving and gets up, catching Iruka's jaw, wanting to kiss him but the photographer pushes him away.

"Don't you dare touch me after stopping just like that!" 

Kakashi giggles shortly and his laughter dies before he murmurs against Iruka's lips, "You know, 'Ruka... This is just the beginning. I will make sure you regret big time for messing with me," the photographer gulps his saliva hard as Kakashi adds, "Note that."

Just like that, he leaves Iruka alone in the toilet.

Iruka sighs as he looks at the precum on the tip of his dick and frustratedly ruffles his hair. He turns around again to look at the mirror and realizes how horrible he looks; his whole body is sweating, his face looks so pathetic and without him realizing, his hand is stroking his own cock, wanting to release so much, but he can't.

He bits his lips again, as he closes his eyes, imagining Kakashi's long fingers to be the one stroking him instead and just like that, he comes, wet and tired body shivering, low moan escaping his throat.

He smiles bitterly as he realizes again how pathetic he looks right now. He slides down the floor. Panting heavily.

_Damn you, Kakashi..._


End file.
